1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to therapeutic exercise apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved exercise strap arrangement wherein the same permits securement about an individual's limbs for manual manipulation of the limbs to enhance circulation therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Straps of various types for use in therapeutic arrangements such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,094 to Grim have been utilized such as an ankle brace structure to effect wrapping and supporting of an ankle member of an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,808 Blakely sets forth an assist strap for securement to a transport board of a vehicle body support plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,663 to Matre sets forth a leg restraint structure for a patient arranged to immobilize and secure a patient in a sitting position.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by setting forth an exercise strap arrangement wherein the same addresses both the shortcomings of the prior art by providing for a strap structure to permit manual manipulation of the lower limbs of an individual having, through disease or injury, lost effective use of the lower limbs and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.